


Hand-Picked Chocolates

by Adenil



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Chocolate, Drunk Sex, Intoxicated Sex, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Praise Kink, Prenegotiated Kink, soft D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adenil/pseuds/Adenil
Summary: On their second anniversary Spock brought him the gift of a fine bottle of bourbon that had Leonard’s mouth watering, and a box of 24 hand-picked chocolates that had his eyebrow shooting towards his hairline.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at the [Spiced Peaches Zine](http://spiced-peaches.livejournal.com/54495.html), a fabulous publication that you should all read!

On their second anniversary Spock brought him the gift of a fine bottle of bourbon that had Leonard’s mouth watering, and a box of 24 hand-picked chocolates that had his eyebrow shooting towards his hairline.  
  
“Does this mean what I think it does?”  
  
Spock’s eyes were as brown as the chocolate, but more hot than sweet. “Yes, Ashayam.”  
  
Leonard grinned and hefted the bottle. He leaned over to plant a kiss on Spock’s cheek. “You’re a wild one,” he said as he pulled back. At Spock’s answering eyebrow he chuckled, delighted. “All right, tomorrow night then. I want to pick up a sobriety hypo from sickbay, just in case.”  
  
Spock gazed placidly at him. “I do not believe I will wish to back out of our agreement.”  
  
“Maybe not.” He contemplated his partner for a moment before setting the bottle aside. He reached out and cupped the line of Spock’s jaw, adoring the way his eyes fluttered shut automatically at the gentle gesture. Leonard kissed him properly this time, slowly and leisurely, exploring Spock’s lips with gentle brushes that had Spock shivering under his hand. When he pulled away Spock tried to follow, leaning after him with a soft exhalation of desire. “We may get called to a red alert, though, and we’ll both need to be functional.”  
  
“Logical,” Spock breathed, eyes still closed. His lips were slightly parted in an unspoken ask, and Leonard couldn’t say no to that.  
  
The chocolates could wait until tomorrow, but there was plenty of excitement for tonight.  
  
The next day had Leonard itching with anticipation. Christine kept catching him whistling to himself and staring at the far wall with a silly grin. After the fourth time he locked himself in his office and sat with his head in his hands, counting down the seconds. He managed to wait until the end of shift (mostly) before handing over the reigns to M’Benga and bounding off back to his quarters.  
  
He preferred using his quarters for their time together.They were a bit further removed from the hustle and bustle of the main decks, and there was no worry of Jim walking out of the bathroom he shared with Spock and interrupting them. Spock’s quarters also didn’t have a bed anymore. He’d removed it a few months prior to make more space for his books--or at least that’s what he’d claimed. Leonard got the impression it was thinly-veiled excuse to move in with him full time. Spock only went there to meditate now.  
  
Spock was almost always delayed coming off shift, so Leonard took a minute to get set up. Two years together had taught him most of what made Spock tick--although certainly not everything. He knew how to arrange the space to get Spock excited immediately. He turned up the temperature a few degrees and shoved aside his desk to give them plenty of floor space. He set up his big comfy recliner. On the table he set out a datapadd with some medical papers pulled up, the chocolates box still closed with a ribbon, and the bourbon and a glass. He opened the bottle to let it breathe but didn’t pour himself a glass yet. He let his finger trail over the pale pink ribbon on the chocolates box, thinking.  
  
Then he got changed. He tossed his uniform down the waste chute and slipped into a soft black t-shirt and pants. He already liked the way the different textures felt on his skin, so much softer than his uniform. The slick whisper of fabric made the hairs on his arms stand up, and he had to chuckle at himself. He was so sensitized that damned near anything felt good.  
  
Before Leonard had a chance to start getting antsy, the door jangled at him pleasantly and Spock slipped in. Leonard let his gaze sweep over him, stopping here and there at the excitement evident in his eyes, the forced relaxation in his shoulders, the way his hands were folded behind his back. Spock inclined his head and Leonard felt a slow burn begin in his gut. Spock was clearly just as eager as he was.  
  
“Good evening, Spock,” he said, casually leaning against the wall partition. “How was your day?”  
  
Spock glanced up at him, a little line of confusion evident on his brow. He’d clearly expected them to get right down to it. Leonard had to force his mouth not to twitch at how adorable Spock was when he was discombobulated. “There is nothing to report,” he said, a hint of impatience in his voice.  
  
Leonard let his eyes drop to rake over Spock’s lithe frame once again. When he spoke, it was a purr. “Did you think of me?”  
  
Spock let out a little breath, cottoning on to the game now. “Yes, Leonard.”  
  
“Mm, good. Tell me about it while I undress you.”  
  
Spock shivered at his words and bowed his head, his arms falling loosely to his sides. Leonard walked forward--more of a lumber than a prowl, but Spock still seemed appreciative. He let his hands glide up Spock’s slim frame, starting at the juts of his hip bones all the way to the slender swoop of his neck. Spock’s lips parted slightly as Leonard kissed him with his fingertips and then dropped to play with the hem of Spock’s shirt.  
  
“I thought of you at my station,” Spock admitted softly. Leonard knew that Spock had a complex relationship to talking about how much Spock thought about him. On the one hand it made Spock writhe with embarrassment. On the other, it turned both of them on faster than a jump to warp to hear filthy things pour out of that logical mouth. “When I bent I imagined you stepping behind me and… touching me.”  
  
“Where would I touch you?”  
  
Spock’s eyes were riveted on Leonard’s hands, watching him toy with the blue cloth of his uniform top. “My back. Your hands are… broad, Ashayam. I imagined that you could curl them around my waist and hold me still.”  
  
Leonard chuckled. He rewarded Spock’s candor by slowly lifting the shirt, sliding it away from Spock’s body. He smoothed his hands over the exposed black undershirt and felt another shiver ricochet through his lover. “You want me to come feel you up on the bridge?”  
  
Spock’s eyelashes fluttered sweetly. “It was only a passing thought. I found myself occupied more frequently with a different fantasy.”  
  
“And what’s that?”  
  
“I found myself imagining what it would feel like tonight.”  
  
“To be drunk?”  
  
Spock shook his head. “I have experienced it before. No, I...imagined what it would be like to be without inhibitions.”  
  
“That’s what drunk is, Spock.” He let his hands splay beneath Spock’s undershirt, shifting up slowly, centimeter by centimeter, mapping Spock’s soft warm skin until he reached Spock’s nipples and had his shirt bunched up around his neck. He twirled his fingers around the little nubs.  
  
Spock’s brows were drawn together. He seemed to have difficulty concentrating. “In the past I have been unable to allow myself to experience it fully.” He dutifully raised his arms when Leonard directed him too, and then he was bare-skinned and glowing in the dim light. “But in this instance I believe it will be different.”  
  
“How so?” Leonard breathed. He loved all of Spock’s skin under his touch, the way Spock’s body responded even when the Vulcan didn’t want to admit it was affecting him. He cupped his broad hands against Spock’s neck and pressed his thumbs into the angle of his jaw to get Spock to look at him.  
  
Spock’s gaze was hot. “I trust you,” he whispered.  
  
Leonard tugged him in, brushing his lips over Spock soft and gentle, exploring and mapping each bare centimeter of flesh. Spock shivered again at the contact and then tipped his head back to allow Leonard free range to kiss his jaw, his neck, his sharp collarbone, down over his chest to lap at each peaked nipple, across the tense quiver of his stomach. Leonard kissed gently at Spock’s soft belly as he undid the magnetic seal on Spock’s trousers.  
  
“Good Lord, you are eager,” he murmured. He pressed his lips against the soft mound of Spock’s slit, already smelling the sex and moisture even through Spock’s underwear. He let out a hot sigh and Spock jumped at the sensation.  
  
He helped Spock out of his boots and then pulled off each sock. He let his hands roam as he stood back up and then curled his fingers under the loose waistband of Spock’s trousers, massaging at his bottom. Spock shimmied and the trousers fell to a puddle at his ankles.  
  
Leonard lifted his hands to cup Spock’s beautiful face again, kissing him. “Status?” he asked, wanting to check before things got any further.  
  
“Green.”  
  
Leonard grinned, excited. He moved to plaster himself against Spock’s lean, naked body, kissing the lovely swoop of his ear and whispering, “Good. Just let me know.”  
  
“I will, Ashayam.”  
  
The promise made Leonard’s heart skip a beat. Early on in their relationship Spock had been absolutely awful at communicating his wants and needs, but they’d figured out a few shorthands along the way. Things like “status” instead of “how do you feel” and listing colors rather than emotions made it easier for Spock to do what it was he really wanted to do, which was to forget about logic one night at a time.  
  
“Are you going to be good for me tonight, Spock?”  
  
Spock shivered at the question. He had a hard time standing up with his pants tangled around his feet and Leonard leaning against him, and Leonard enjoyed that. “I will do all you ask, Ashayam.”  
  
Leonard smiled softly. He knew that Spock had trouble admitting that he could be “good.” Well, that was fine. They’d get there. “Gonna get down on your knees for me?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Leonard chuckled. “Good boy. Clean up your clothes, now,” he purred. “And then come join me by the chair.”  
  
He pulled away, letting his touch linger, and sat in the easy chair with a sigh. He picked up his padd, already knowing it would be difficult to feign distraction the moment Spock folded into himself and knelt to retrieve his clothing. He watched Spock over the edge of his padd, admiring his long back and straight spine, the little dimples above his narrow ass, the way his toes curled soft and delicate, and his sheathe which was already damp and filled with promise.  
  
Spock folded the clothes and crawled over to the dresser to put them away. Leonard’s eyebrows went up. He hadn’t realized Spock would just jump in like that. Eagerness wasn’t a strong enough word.  
  
Leonard gulped at the sight of Spock’s supple skin and lithe muscles as he crawled back to the chair. He wetted his mouth with a splash of bourbon. Spock’s head was bowed, his black hair a shiny mop, hips swaying as he put one hand in front of the other until he was at Leonard’s knee. He sat up on his heels and folded his hands demurely in his lap, the picture of innocence as he gazed at the floor.  
  
“Look at you,” Leonard praised. “Beautiful.” He couldn’t help it. He always praised Spock more than he meant to, even though it was something Spock still had trouble accepting. “You obeyed me so well, Spock. You’re so good.”  
  
Spock shifted a bit, clearly uncomfortable, but he said nothing because Leonard had not asked him a question.  
  
Leonard read him and decided to give him a break. He turned back to his padd, needing a distraction himself. He concentrated on the words and shifted, taking the pressure off the curious half-erection that had begun. Jesus, just looking at Spock was enough to get him hard and raring to go, not to mention the added difficulty of having thought about this all damn day. He took another drink and set his glass down. He read the padd and opened the box of chocolates with his other hand as if it were an afterthought.  
  
The ribbon pooled loosely beside the box. He heard Spock’s breath catch, but Spock was good and did not move. Each of the chocolates had been hand-wrapped--by Spock, Leonard realized with a pang of fondness. They had that look about them. Precisely wrapped, but inexpertly. There was a guide on the inside cover written in Spock’s precise handwriting. Leonard picked out a small square of milk chocolate that was loaded with nuts and raised it to his mouth.  
  
He could feel the heat radiating from Spock as he nibbled on it. He ate only a small bite, just to taste it. It was damned good, nuts and all, but it wasn’t precisely what he was looking for. He slipped the uneaten portion back into the package and scrolled through his padd without really registering what he was reading. Spock’s steady, patient breathing at his feet was too great a distraction.  
  
He kept searching and nibbled his way across a caramel-coated piece and two different fruit-infused chocolates before he got to a little rectangle of dark, bitter cocoa. He took a bite and chewed thoughtfully, his hand falling to his thigh as he held the rest out for Spock.  
  
Leonard looked up from the padd then. He didn’t want to miss this. He made eye contact with Spock, who seemed almost nervous. He wavered there, glancing down at the chocolate that was just out of his reach and then back up, a small questioning frown at his lips.  
  
“It’s okay, darlin’. This piece is for you.”  
  
Spock looked abashed. He had to lean in to reach it, just like Leonard had wanted. It made him look precarious and a little fragile as he opened his mouth hot and wet before closing his lips around the piece. He caught a bit of Leonard’s finger as well with his plush lower lip, and Leonard chuckled as he let the chocolate slide from his grasp.  
  
“Getting eager for my hands already, are you?”  
  
Spock flushed pleasantly at his words, mouth working to chew his small bite. He looked utterly innocent and virtuous, which Leonard didn’t believe for a second.  
  
“Tell me how you like it.”  
  
“It is bitter,” Spock said. “And Earthy. Unlike anything I have ever tasted. I enjoy it, Ashayam. Thank you.”  
  
Leonard shivered. He loved it when Spock called him “beloved” in that tone of voice, like he trusted Leonard to hold the universe in his hands and not break it. “Good. Would you like something a little sweeter?”  
  
Spock nodded and opened his mouth.  
  
Leonard gulped at the sight of Spock so enthusiastic. He took his time picking out a piece of plain milk chocolate, making Spock wait there with his mouth open and his brown eyes hopeful. He took a bite, testing the flavor of it on his tongue and letting it melt slightly at his fingertips. Then he moved to slide into Spock’s waiting mouth, smooth against his unresisting tongue.  
  
“Good boy,” he whispered. “But you missed some.” He spread his fingers.  
  
Spock looked down, embarrassed, his green flush deepening and feathering over his cheeks. Leonard knew that he was self-conscious about his attraction to hands--in particular, Leonard’s hands. It wasn’t logical to eroticize that part of the body, after all. Yet he did, and Leonard took full advantage. He held there until Spock’s slick tongue poked out, hesitant and shy, and lapped at the tips of his fingers. There was hardly any there, but he noted that Spock took his time making sure Leonard was utterly clean before he looked down at the ground again.  
  
Leonard went back to reading. He had to shift around a few more times to relieve the ache in his groin. He wondered if Spock was feeling the same thing, with his sheathed penis itching to come out and play. He cast a glance down and could see a bead of moisture between Spock’s legs, and he grinned. Perfect.  
  
He let the chocolate take effect for a while. He didn’t want to feed Spock too quickly and get him plastered. The effect was still noticeable. Some of the tension went out of Spock’s shoulders, and the hands resting on his thighs looked a little looser and more open.  
  
“Status?” Leonard asked.  
  
“Green.” Spock looked up to him and then back down.  
  
“Hm, good. Hey, look at me for a second.”  
  
Obediently, Spock did so, warm chocolate eyes matching his. Leonard tried to read him to see if he was drunker than he let on, but nothing seemed too out of place.  
  
“Would you like some more?”  
  
In answer, Spock’s lips parted.  
  
And, God, how could Leonard say no to that? He picked out a round truffle that he’d been eyeing and held it out to Spock.  
“Here, just a taste. Don’t bite yet.”  
  
Spock leaned in again, precarious, and his tongue curled around the orb, falling into the little divot on the bottom. Spock lapped at it, eyes half-lidded and mouth hot and perfect, making the softest little wet noises. He licked until Leonard pulled away, and then he blinked, seeming almost lost.  
  
“Hold open your mouth. Don’t let it close.” He made like he was going to slide the truffle inside, like the milk chocolate before, but then at the last moment he popped the shell. It cracked under the force of his fingers and sticky chocolate syrup poured out.  
It spilled over his fingers and into Spock’s mouth. Spock’s eyes widened in shock and he jerked forward to catch every drop, panting slightly. He made a needy sound, tongue already twitching, and Leonard chuckled warmly at him.  
  
“Will you help me clean up, darlin’?”  
  
Spock descended upon him, swallowing down the shell of the truffle before closing his lips around Leonard’s fingers. His eyes fell shut and he let out a deep moan that vibrated Leonard’s skin as he sucked. Leonard started in surprise, aroused and confused at the sounds Spock was making. He was usually so quiet, his body the only indicator of his arousal, but tonight...  
  
Tonight was different. Tonight he trusted Leonard.  
  
The realization spurred Leonard on. He slid his hand forward, stroking Spock’s impatient tongue with two fingers. He spread them in Spock’s mouth so that Spock had to struggle to lick him, liking the way it made Spock’s brow furrow. No doubt those mathematically perfect brainwaves were attempting to calculate the best chance of success in getting Leonard clean.  
He let Spock work himself into a lather and then pinned down his tongue with his forefinger, _tsking_ under his breath. “Hey now, don’t bite it off.”  
  
Spock whined.  
  
Leonard cursed under his breath. “Jesus, Spock. I didn’t know you could make such beautiful sounds.”  
  
Spock’s eyes closed tighter, his whole body tighter than a tense spring, shaking from arousal and the exertion of keeping himself balanced as he leaned over. Leonard considered the sight of him, gnawing at his lower lip.  
  
“Hold still just like that, darlin’,” he ordered finally. “Just like that and let me take your mouth a bit.”  
  
Spock’s heated groan cut off into a sharp gasp as Leonard began to slide his two fingers in and out, gently fucking Spock’s mouth with them. Spock’s stomach muscles were tight and shaking, and Leonard could see that just below his slit was now soaked with fluids, a few small drops collecting on the floor between his legs. Keeping his cock sheathed had to be taxing every ounce of his incredible Vulcan control.  
  
Leonard kept his touch steady and rhythmic. His padd had long since been forgotten, falling down the side of the chair into the abyss. He used his free hand to reach behind him and gathered up another chocolate. It didn’t matter what kind. He came up with a purplish pomegranate-flavored piece.  
  
He stopped fucking Spock’s mouth and just held it open, fingers pressed down on either side of his jaw, just feeling the hard lines of his teeth and the moisture of each panting breath. God, Spock was drooling for it.  
  
“Are you with me, Spock?”  
  
Spock took a long moment to gather himself. Leonard could practically see him putting himself back together before he opened his eyes, hazy with arousal, and managed to meet Leonard’s gaze.  
  
Leonard smiled kindly at him. “I’m going to put this inside you,” he said, holding up the chocolate. Spock’s eyes barely tracked it. “But you aren’t going to chew. You’re going to just hold it in your mouth and let it melt. When it’s all melted I want you to climb into my lap so I can touch you properly. Can you do all that?”  
  
Spock hesitated, eyebrows scrunched up. Then, he nodded.  
  
“I know, it’s a lot of orders,” Leonard told him gently. “But you’re such a good boy, darlin’. I know you can follow them all.” He placed the chocolate into Spock’s waiting mouth and withdrew his touch.  
  
He sat back and took a drink of bourbon just to keep himself busy. He hadn’t even drunk a half an ounce. He was certainly in no danger of approaching Spock-levels of tipsiness, which was good. He need to be sober and level-headed in direct proportion to how drunk and unthinking Spock was.  
  
Leonard watched Spock closely to see if he chewed, knowing that he didn’t need to bother yet doing it anyway. Spock was obedient to a fault. He helt utterly still, lips pressed together and eyes unfocused, breathing harsh through his nose as he waited. Leonard could see his hands closing into tight fists, tense. His throat bobbed occasionally as he worked to swallow down the sticky sweetness.  
  
Then, like a lightning bolt, Spock seemed to shoot upward. He clambered onto Leonard’s lap all gangly limbs and over-exuberance. He threw his arms around Leonard and buried his face against the side of Leonard’s neck.  
  
Leonard accepted him with a surprised grunt. “Hang on, hang on. Don’t be so hasty. Here, put your legs over like this…” He rearranged Spock so he was straddling him, drawing his knees up so that Spock was sitting flush against him. “Good. Now, open your mouth and let me see.”  
  
Spock pulled back to do so, and Leonard hummed.  
  
“You’re so honest, Spock. I think you deserve a little reward.”  
  
He let his nails trail over the thin, delicate skin of Spock’s inner thigh, gently pushing his legs apart still further. It wasn’t easy to accept all of Spock’s weight on him like this, but he liked it, liked the steady pressure of Spock’s ass against his cock. He was damned lucky that Vulcans were so flexible, and he intended to make full use of that luck. He massaged Spock’s soft skin and then moved up, gliding over the sensitive mound of flesh at his sheathe. He pressed his thumb inside and marveled at the juicy wet sound the move elicited. A dribble of slick slipped out and ran over the back of his hand. He could feel the angular head of of Spock’s cock already itching to get out and he tickled at it.  
  
“Status?” he asked.  
  
“Yellow.”  
  
Leonard froze, not having expected that at all. “What needs to stop?”  
  
“Your…” Spock shifted and bowed his head, resting it on Leonard’s shoulder. Leonard could feel him shaking. “I mean, _I_...I am dizzy.”  
  
“Are you going to be sick?”  
  
“...No?”  
  
Leonard hummed at his indecision, trying to figure out what to do next. A “yellow” didn’t necessarily mean to stop, but it probably meant things had gotten just a bit too intense for Spock. “What do you need most right now?”  
  
Spock shook his head, unable to answer. Leonard just held him as Spock panted and, gradually, his breathing began to slow. His grip around Leonard tightened and Spock sighed. “I apologize,” he whispered, so soft Leonard almost could not hear him. “I do wish for you to touch me.”  
  
“Shh.” Leonard soothed him by stroking his hair. “Where do you want me to touch you?”  
  
Spock made an odd sound.  
  
Leonard got more specific. “If I touched inside your slit, would that make it better or worse?”  
  
“...Better.”  
  
Leonard placed his hand there again and Spock’s legs shifted open for him impossibly wider. He trailed his middle finger up through the wetness that had beaded there and then back down before gently pushing inside. Spock gasped as he split the sensitive flesh easily, body utterly open to him in every regard. Spock shivered at the intrusion and Leonard turned his head so he could kiss Spock’s ear and the side of his head as he fingered him.  
  
“You’re so warm and wet inside, Spock,” he murmured. “I love that you get wet just for me. I’ve been watching how wet you’ve been all night, how dirty you’ve been getting. Did it arouse you to get on you knees for me?”  
  
“Yes,” Spock gasped.  
  
“To eat from my hand?”  
  
“Y-yes.”  
  
A stutter. Leonard filed that information away for later. “What about this?” Leonard twisted his fingers inside, stroking against the walls of Spock’s sheathe and then pinching the head of his cock. “Is this arousing?”  
  
“Yes, Ashayam. _Please_.”  
  
He raised an eyebrow, surprised that Spock had resorted to begging. “I’m going to stroke you, Spock,” he said. “I just need you to relax. Just relax for me, darlin’. Let yourself relax and come out. I’ve got you.”  
  
Spock let out a soft, strangled moan as he shuddered. “Yes,” he said, “yes,” and his whole body seemed to quake as he released his tight control over his erection.  
  
God, Spock had been holding it in all day, and now it slid out wet and hard and perfect against Leonard’s palm. Like it was made to be held by him. He gripped Spock tightly and Spock keened, gasping against Leonard’s neck. He stroked him, kissing Spock’s ear and hair and anything that he could reach.  
  
Spock seemed unable to control himself. He squirmed in Leonard’s lap, so pleasure-driven that his movements were without direction. He got like that when he finally let his cock out to play, but he had never made such _sounds_. Leonard reveled in them. He toyed with Spock just to hear him gasp. Raked his nails down the vein on the underside of Spock’s erection just to hear him moan. Pinched the angular tip just to have Spock breathe a reverential, “ _please_ ,” against his neck.  
  
“Yeah?” he asked, not really a question, more of an affirmation. Spock felt so good in his hand and he was so hard as well, but he couldn’t think about that right now. “Good. Good, darlin’, you’re so good for me. Letting me feed you and play with you and touch you with my hands. Let me pleasure you, Spock. Let me see you come.”  
  
Spock begged with his hips, and with every desperate gasp, back arching as he thrust into Leonard’s hand. Leonard could feel Spock’s ass clenching just over his now very-annoyed and trapped cock and, God, it was so _distracting_ and so _good_. He struggled to ignore the slow burn and focus on Spock. He could hardly believe his luck that _he_ was the only person in the universe who got to see Spock come undone like this, wild with ecstasy.  
  
“Come for me, Spock. Can you do that? Come all over my hand? I know you want to. Come on, darlin’,” he punctuated his words with a soft nip to Spock’s ear, rolling the flesh between his teeth. “Come for me.”  
  
Spock let out a strangled moan and his hips lost their rhythm. His mouth was open and panting hot against Leonard’s neck. He could feel Spock pulsing in his grip, spilling out over his fingers and the back of his hand. He let him spill, let Spock get him wet and filthy as he kept stroking Spock through the peak and beyond, gradually slowing until he was really just holding Spock’s still-hard cock, gently squeezing whenever he thought of it, drawing out tiny sweet droplets of come. Spock shuddered pleasantly each time he did it.  
  
“You did so good, Spock. You were so perfect for me.” He squeezed Spock again and Spock groaned. “Is it too much?”  
  
Spock shook his head quickly.  
  
“Good,” Leonard chuckled again, a low rumble in his chest, and squeezed steadily until Spock was writhing and gasping at the pressure. Leonard didn’t let up for a second. “Because there’s about to be more of it.”  
  
He twisted his free arm back and snatched up the little pink ribbon. He let the slick strip of silk drape over Spock’s hot, flushed cock.  
  
“Look at it.”  
  
Spock pulled back slowly. His breath still came fast and harried as he looked down, brow furrowed. His mouth was slightly open and just as shiny and pink as the ribbon. Leonard played with it a moment, letting the soft ribbon tickle at Spock until Spock’s hips twitched upward, and then he wrapped it around the base of Spock’s cock. He tied it off in a quick knot--easy to pull open if things got iffy, but tight enough not to loosen despite their activities. Spock’s cock bobbed in his hand as he cinched it, the flushed green a lovely stark contrast to the pale pink of the ribbon. Leonard grinned at his handy work, happy now that Spock’s cock wouldn’t recede back into his body until Leonard allowed it to. He could have as much fun as he wanted.  
  
His hand was still sticky and filthy as he lifted it to Spock’s face, curling around his jaw so he could draw Spock into a heated, open-mouthed kiss. Spock shifted up to make the kiss easier on his neck, his naked bottom lifting from Leonard’s constrained erection. Leonard groaned, frustrated, into the kiss and brought his other hand down to Spock’s leg, pushing hard to bring back the pressure.  
  
Spock took the hint and ground down into his lap, hips curving and snapping, muscles flexing and twitching against Leonard. His back arched in pleasure as he let Leonard into his mouth to claim him. Leonard licked at him, never focusing on one place long enough for Spock to get used to it. He touched Spock’s beautiful cock again, playing with the ribbon. He curled his fingers into the bow and tugged at it, wrenching a gasp from Spock. He ran his fingers up and down the shaft through the slick, gathering it up.  
  
When he finally pulled away from the kiss he was lightheaded and seeing spots. “God, Spock,” he breathed, nipping at Spock’s green-pressed lips. He lost track of what he was doing and fell into Spock again, kissing him, biting him, licking him for minutes--or maybe hours--until his throbbing dick once again insisted upon real attention. He yanked his head back and caught his breath, attempting to affect a calm and collected persona. He failed. “Gonna fuck you.”  
  
Spock gasped.  
  
Leonard grinned, wide. “Does that idea seem appealing to you?”  
  
Spock nodded and then tucked his chin to his chest, flushing emerald with embarrassment from the tips of his ears right down to his peaked, olive nipples. Leonard abandoned Spock’s jaw in favor of curling his hand around the shape of Spock’s chest, flicking his thumb over one nipple again and again and again until it was hot and sensitized and Spock was shivering and jerking under his touch and his head was thrown back again, exposing his long neck, a perfect invitation for Leonard’s teeth.  
  
“God, what you do to me,” Leonard whispered against the pulse in Spock’s neck. He paused all his movements and took a few steadying breaths to gather his thoughts. He had to stop getting distracted. He focused on Spock shaking with tension and pleasure, counting to ten in his head. “Okay,” he managed eventually. “On your knees. Help me out of these socks.”  
  
Spock slid from his lap, clumsy with excitement and chocolate. He landed with a thump and turned,brown eyes alight with what Leonard could only describe as unfettered joy. He grinned in return as Spock got settled, bending low over his knees, his cock bobbing against his belly, to lift one of Leonard’s feet. He slipped off first one sock, then the other, long fingers fumbling in his haste. He kissed Leonard ankles and looked up, eyelashes fluttering.  
  
“Well?” Leonard asked, still grinning like an idiot. “Keep going.”  
  
Spock sat up on his heels and his hands came to the waist of Leonard’s pants. He thumbed open the magnetic seal and pushed aside the fabric, and Leonard sighed in relief as the tension lessened.  
  
Leonard stood and crowded into Spock, who didn’t even try to move back out of his way. He just plastered himself against Leonard’s legs and looked up at Leonard adoringly, hands still working to slide down the black fabric. His eyes were deep brown and blown wide with pleasure. Leonard shucked off his shirt and stepped out of his pants, kicking them to one side, and then he was blissfully naked in the warm air of his quarters.  
  
He grabbed a handful of Spock’s silky hair and pulled gently, eliciting a soft gasp of pleasure from his partner. Leonard did it again, still astonished that Spock could make such sounds. He hoped to hell that this was going to be a reoccurring thing. He brought Spock’s face against him and took his cock in his hand, tracing it along Spock’s lips as Spock let his mouth hang open obediently.  
  
“Do you want this, darlin’?” Leonard asked rhetorically. He let the head bump past Spock’s plush lower lip, slipping over his tongue like a piece of chocolate. He groaned at the sensation of Spock’s fire-hot mouth, his breath panting over the sensitive head of his cock. “Here, darlin’, you can suck me. Show me how good you are.”  
  
Spock let out a wrenching groan and jolted forward. He strained against Leonard’s grip before Leonard could quite think to move his hand. Spock swallowed him down hungrily, greedily, lips stretching and curling around him as his throat fluttered against Leonard’s wet head. Spock had a flush high on his cheeks, and his technique was a little sloppy which told Leonard he was probably still a bit drunk. The realization unexpectedly thrilled him.  
  
“God damn.” It was real, honest work to keep his eyes open, but Leonard managed it. He didn’t want to miss a second.  
Spock hummed and Leonard jerked under the vibrations, his cock hitting the back of Spock’s throat accidentally. Spock coughed through it but didn’t pull away. Instead, he pushed forward, pulling against Leonard’s grip on his hair and choking himself again.  
  
“Just relax, relax.” He tried to tug Spock back a bit. “You’re doing just fine. You don’t need to hurt yourself.”  
  
Spock glanced up at him, brown eyes challenging, begging. Leonard had to laugh, disbelieving.  
  
“Next time,” he promised, not wanting to go down that road while Spock was intoxicated. “If you really want to.”  
  
That seemed to satisfy him, for Spock merely went back to that delicious sucking and licking and moaning. He occasionally needed to pull away to take a breath, another thing he never did while sober. It was almost frustrating, but also kind of adorable, and mostly just exciting to see Spock so eager.  
  
“You look so good like this, Spock,” he praised. “So good on your knees for me. Your mouth was made for this, for pleasuring me.” He wanted to go on praising Spock until the day the universe sank in on itself--to love him until the end of time--but any more of this and he wouldn’t be able to fulfill his promise. “Good, good darlin’. That’s enough for now.”  
  
Spock made a desperate sound as Leonard pulled him off. His lips were rubbed raw and slick with saliva and precome. Leonard had to squeeze the base of his cock, mentally counting to ten as Spock twisted against the hold Leonard had on his hair.  
  
He had to use every ounce of his paltry human discipline to keep his voice neutral, but he did it just because he loved how it made Spock go insane with pleasure. “Gonna fuck you, Spock. Gonna take you right over there on the bed. Open you up on my fingers and slide right into you. Make you come on my cock before I fill you up. What do you think about that?”  
  
“Yes,” Spock gasped. His eyes had shut halfway through Leonard’s little speech, a line of concentration prominent on his brow as he struggled to speak. “Please, Len--Ashayam, please. Need, I need, I?” His whole body shook. “I need—”  
  
“Shh.” Leonard knelt beside him, shushing him and running his hands softly through Spock’s hair, cursing his creaking knees. “Shh, darlin’, just relax.” He hadn’t seen Spock so wild before, and it was, as Spock would have said, _fascinating_. “I’ve got you. Take a deep breath with me. Good, so good. Good boy, just like that. Now, you tell me what you need.”  
  
“Need you,” Spock panted. “It is...necessary, for me.” His eyes fluttered open suddenly, warm brown locking onto his. “I feel that the...intoxication is fading,” he whispered, sounding morose.  
  
“You want to be drunk while I take you, is that it?” At Spock eager nod, Leonard laughed, surprised. “Jesus, Spock. You really are wild. Okay. Go over and get on the bed and I’ll bring you some sweets.”  
  
Spock obeyed instantly. He turned and slinked away, and although Leonard hadn’t ordered him to crawl he certainly wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth. He admired the sway of Spock’s hips and ass as he crawled, the tension and release as he put one hand in front of the other, body lithe and erotic and intentionally on display all for Leonard. Spock slid onto the bed and curled over on his side, one hand nestled limp and soft by his head, brown eyes wide and expressive as he blinked at Leonard.  
  
Leonard jerked and kicked himself into action. He stumbled and gathered up the chocolate. He made it to the bed in record time and Spock obligingly rolled over onto his back, stretching his arms up over his head. Leonard straddled him and placed one hand on Spock’s chest to steady himself before he tipped right over in his excitement. He summoned the last shred of his calm to appear nonchalant as he considered the box.  
  
“Which chocolate was your favorite?”  
  
“The first. The bitter one.”  
  
Leonard picked out another dark square of chocolate and slipped it into his mouth. He chewed thoughtfully as he leaned over Spock’s prone form as if he were merely setting the chocolates box on the little shelf behind the bed and, oh, it was merely incidental that their cocks slid together, hot and slick as he laid himself down on Spock and coaxed Spock’s mouth open with his thumb. He slid his tongue inside, carrying the chocolate along with it.  
  
Spock gasped into the bittersweet kiss, and Leonard opened wider to let Spock into his mouth. He rolled his hips gently, rubbing off on Spock’s sharp hipbone and the flush mound of his sheathe, and they curled together and kissed hot and lewd until the only flavor on his tongue was undeniably _Spock_.  
  
They kept going as Leonard fumbled for the lubricant. He popped open the top and dumped some of the slick out, warming it in his palm. He danced his fingers down and left wet smears over Spock’s body that matched the ones Spock’s dripping cock was leaving on him. Slowly, reluctantly, he pulled out of the kiss.  
  
“Hands at your sides,” he ordered, still amazed when Spock actually obeyed, even after all this time. That would never get old. “Knees up to your chest.” He moved out of the way so Spock could do it and then pressed the knuckle of his slick middle finger against Spock’s exposed hole, rubbing wet circles as Spock twitched and clenched. “Tell me how it _feels_.”  
  
Spock jerked, flushing green, and for a split second Leonard thought it was too much. That he’d pushed too far. He knew Spock had trouble with this part. Anything approaching a _feeling_ was impossible to talk about at the best of times. But he also knew that Spock got off on it. That he loved the shame and the arousal mixed together. That didn’t change the fact that it was difficult.  
  
Spock sucked in a deep shuddering breath. “Your touch is perfect to me,” he said softly. “I feel so exposed, Ashayam. I know that you could do with me as you wish and I feel precarious, but I know I am safe.” His hips twisted in a slow circle as Leonard rocked his knuckle against his hole. “Ashayam, your touch is...necessary for me. I require more. Will you enter me?”  
  
“I will,” Leonard promised. “Do you like it?”  
  
“I-It is--Ah!” Spock jerked as Leonard slipped his finger inside in one long, slow push. “I do, Ashayam, I-I do.”  
  
“Feels _good_?”  
  
“Y-yes.”  
  
Leonard quirked his finger, brushing up against Spock’s sensitive prostate until Spock let out a broken, mangled sob. He took pity on his lover and fell back into easier territory. “Status?”  
  
“Green,” Spock breathed, reverential. “Quite so.”  
  
Leonard laughed. “Look at you, volunteering all kinds of information. Chocolate really loosens your lips, doesn’t it?”  
  
A tiny smile danced in Spock’s bright eyes. “Perhaps, if I were to be allowed more, we could find out?”  
  
“Imminently logical of you, darlin’.” Leonard plucked another chocolate from the box without really looking at it and held it against Spock’s lips. Spock’s tongue darted out but Leonard pulled it away before he could get a taste. “But I’m not sure…”  
  
Spock made a questioning sound.  
  
“Seems to me that this should be reward for good behavior,” Leonard purred. “Have you been good?”  
  
“I--You have said—” Spock squirmed.  
  
“Tell me darlin’. I want you to say it.”  
  
Spock twisted, shifting in discomfort. “Yes,” he said finally, sharply, and Leonard knew he was mostly responding out of spite. “I have been...good. For you.”  
  
Leonard accepted it. He snapped the square of chocolate in his fingertips and revealed a sticky caramel center. He slipped his fingers into Spock’s eager, waiting mouth, and slid against his tongue. Spock lapped at him as Leonard slid another wet finger into his hole, stretching him with hurried efficiency now.  
  
He had to get inside Spock. Quickly. He pointed his fingers and slide home a third before Spock was quite ready. Spock gasped at the intrusion and Leonard could see him forcing his body to relax, the backs of his thighs shivering with the strain. He fed Spock another chocolate as an apology. Spock was languid now, hands curled at his sides, legs listing occasionally as he lost his focus. His body was open and greedy of Leonard’s fingers, and so Leonard withdrew hastily, desperate now.  
  
Spock sighed as he did it, looking adorably confused. “Ashayam…”  
  
“Just hang on. Hold your damned...there we go.” With fumbling fingers he opened the lubricant again and slicked himself up. He felt like screaming at the pleasure of just his own hand on his neglected erection, but he bit back all sound. He curved his hands under Spock’s knees and spread his legs to the side, holding him obscenely open. “Just hang on,” he muttered, mostly to himself, and he didn’t really have enough hands for all this, but he took a stab at it anyway. “Just hang on, just--oh!”  
  
And then he was _in_ and Spock was groaning with the ecstasy of a man stumbling upon an oasis in the desert. Leonard felt crazed, not of his body, more of _Spock’s_ body than his own as he slid in, and in, and God-so-far- _in_ and Spock’s hole clenched around him, as possessive of him as he was of Spock. All hot heat enveloping him and he curled over Spock’s body and sandwiched his dick between them and Spock let out a shout and then Leonard really went to town.  
  
He yanked out and then shoved back in, slamming into Spock again and again and again, and he could feel it, the intensity of Spock’s desire and pleasure, the vulnerability of him, the openness--and then he realized that was because he could _actually feel it_ and hot _damn_ the inside of Spock’s mind was like _fire_. Spock’s tight grip on his mental barriers had slipped, ever-so-slightly, so that they were both pouring into the other, an emotional milieu slurring together until Spock was shouting with his voice and he was groaning with Spock’s. And it would have terrified him because they hadn’t _done_ this yet, a meld like this, where he could feel Spock’s skin burning and Spock could feel the intensity, the audacity, of his love like a beacon in space and he should have stopped because no one was in control, not any more. Should have pulled back and gotten Spock settled and relaxed but, God, he was just as drunk as Spock, just as trusting and then—  
  
He could feel Spock’s shuddering, shocking orgasm as if it were his own, spilling out between them and sliding slick and hot against their skin, sticking them together. Spock clenched around him and cried out, his voice loud, so _loud_ and gorgeous and Surak advise him, why hadn’t he let Leonard hear him like this sooner? Leonard didn’t have an answer to Spock’s question any more than he did, could only dig his heels in the mattress and _fuck_ with every ounce of his strength as Spock whirled down from his precipice and weakly grasped at the threads of his mental barriers.  
  
When Leonard came it was with a groan, soft and hurting, because he did not want it to end but it had to. He could not bear even one second longer without flying apart at the seams, yet fly apart he did anyway. Eyes closed, mouth open, and somehow he was kissing Spock clumsily and Spock was so soft and gentle beneath him as he emptied out, filled Spock up. Marked him.  
  
He must have blacked out. Or maybe Spock did. He didn’t know where he ended and Spock began.  
  
When they came back to themselves he was still panting against Spock’s shoulder and Spock was still shaking and shivering. Leonard forced himself to sit up on his elbows to gaze down at Spock in wonder.  
  
“Status?” he managed to ask.  
  
Spock looked shocked, and then his mouth twitched, and for a split second he was _smiling_. A cat-ate-the-canary grin, too self-indulgent to be real. And then it smoothed out and Leonard figured he was having post-orgasm hallucinations, surely. “Green. The dizziness has abated somewhat,” he added helpfully, quirking his eyebrow like he wasn’t slick with come and Leonard wasn’t softening in his body.  
  
Leonard laughed disbelievingly. He pulled out of Spock with a wince and Spock unfolded himself. Leonard was shocked at how drenched Spock was. There didn’t seem to be a clean spot on him. Leonard undid the ribbon and frowned at it. It was utterly ruined.  
  
“I’ll be right back.”  
  
Spock made a grab for him and Leonard caught his hand, kissing his knuckles.  
  
“Shh,” he whispered. “I’m just going to get a towel.”  
  
Spock let him go and he went into the bathroom stark naked, glad that Scotty wasn’t in there. He wetted a towel with warm water and stepped back into the room. Spock had curled onto his side and was gazing up at Leonard with such open adoration that Leonard nearly tripped over his own two feet. He sat on the edge of the bed and used his washcloth to clean Spock thoroughly. He scrubbed at his stomach and chest and his jaw where he’d left a smear of come earlier, and then down between his legs. Spock’s cock had receded most of the way now that their activities had abated, and so he merely dabbed around it, careful not to arouse Spock again so soon.  
  
After that, the cloth was cold, but he still gave himself a half-hearted cleaning. He was about to go and put it away when Spock reached out, curling his fingers around Leonard’s wrist.  
  
Spock’s eyes were hooded, his gaze fixed on Leonard’s hand.  
  
“...Spock?”  
  
“Ask me.”  
  
“Ask you…? Your status?”  
  
Spock shook his head. He made a little aborted gesture with his hand, but seemed unwilling to let go of Leonard.  
  
Leonard puzzled through for a moment and then relaxed as he realized what Spock wanted--needed. “How do you feel?”  
  
“Curious,” Spock said instantly. “I believe that, for a moment, I did not feel the need to guard myself.”  
  
“That’s good.” Leonard reached with his free hand to smooth back Spock’s hair, kissing his forehead. He tossed the cloth aside to be dealt with tomorrow and crawled into bed, kissing Spock again. “I mean, that is good, right? You’re feeling okay about it?”  
Spock sniffed. Instead of answering, he mumbled, “I notice that we did not finish the entirety of the chocolate.”  
  
Leonard grinned. “No, we didn’t. What are we going to do about that?”  
  
Spock hummed, eyes closing as Leonard kissed them. “I request a repeat experience. Perhaps tomorrow.”  
  
“You’re certainly eager.” Leonard kissed the bridge of his nose next. “Let’s see how you deal with the hangover first, and then we’ll decide what to do with the rest of the chocolate.”  
  
Spock nodded at that. “Logical.”  
  
“You know me.” He couldn’t resist Spock’s lips a second longer, and he kissed them, breathing out a laugh along with his words. “I’m imminently logical.”

**Author's Note:**

> munch munch its time for lunch


End file.
